Instinto vs razón
by Tar Sulion
Summary: <html><head></head>A Terence le molesta no poder elegir lo que le atrae y lo que no, hasta que entiende que hay cosas contra las que no se puede luchar. Escrito para el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".</html>
1. Negación

**Disclaimer:** Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto "Amortentia al Azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Instinto vs razón<br>****Acto I: Negación**

¿Por qué es más fácil negar que aceptar? ¿Qué demonios me pasa? No sé por qué mierda me gusta ese olor que despide cada alumno en este maldito Gran Salón. No me deja almorzar con tranquilidad. Una parte de mí me dice "déjate llevar" y la otra me responde "¿por qué?". Hay una batalla dentro de mi mente. Y ésta comenzó en una clase de Pociones hace unos cuantos días atrás.

Estoy cursando sexto año y jamás me ha pasado algo como esto. Tengo dieciséis condenados años y la magia aún halla formas de sorprenderme. Y no siempre de buenas maneras. Ese olor me está volviendo loco. Lo he estado percibiendo en tantos lugares que ya lo he memorizado. Es un olor que creo haber sentido mientras me probaba una nueva túnica, porque la anterior me estaba quedando corta de talla.

Es muy complicado luchar contra algo que te ataca desde el mismo interior de tu persona. Y, ¿contra qué estoy luchando? ¿Contra el hecho que me gusta un olor que se supone que no me debe gustar? No, no es eso. Aquella lucha no tiene sentido. Que me guste un olor o no es algo irrelevante. Es otra cosa. Algo completamente distinto a lo que cualquiera pensaría.

Me irrita no estar en control de mis propias emociones, me molesta no poder elegir lo que me gusta y lo que no. ¿Quién decidió que me tenía que gustar el olor a ropa, o en este caso, a túnica? ¿Un brebaje, cuyo nombre no recuerdo? ¡Demonios!

Golpeo con ambas manos la mesa. Todo en la vecindad pega un pequeño salto. La gelatina tirita por varios instantes. Mis compañeros de casa me miran con curiosidad, y me atrevería a decir con un poco de susto.

—Te ves un poco tenso Terence —me dijo Theodore con un tono que sugería preocupación genuina—. Has estado así desde tu primera clase de Pociones. ¿Estás seguro que una de las pócimas no te afectó?

Tardo en responder. Mis pensamientos anteriores no me permiten responder con coherencia. ¡Rayos! Tengo la misma velocidad de reacción que un alcohólico.

—No lo creo —respondo, más por costumbre que por intención de entregar una respuesta sincera—. Ninguna de las pociones que presentó Snape era venenosa.

—Si tú lo dices.

Nada más se dice. Y lo agradezco, porque no se me ocurre qué puñetera cosa agregar. Es mejor lidiar con este problema en solitario.

No termino mi almuerzo. Me pongo de pie lo más normalmente posible y me dirijo hacia mi Sala Común para enterrar mis pensamientos. Mientras pronuncio la contraseña para entrar a mi refugio, soy capaz de responder la pregunta que me tiene tan preocupado y tenso.

¿Por qué es más fácil negar que aceptar? Es simple. Ridículamente simple.

Es más fácil negar que aceptar porque la realidad es cruel y soñar es gratis.


	2. Reflexión

**Acto II: Reflexión**

Primero era el olor a túnicas. ¿Ahora esto?

En honor a la verdad, no entiendo cómo mierda funciona todo esto de la magia. Un nuevo olor se está inmiscuyendo en mi vida, pero éste es más agradable que el anterior y no lo siento en cada rincón del castillo. Es más intenso cada vez que paso cerca del dormitorio de las chicas y me pregunto si tendrá alguna relación con ellas. Jamás me he molestado en cortejar a una chica, menos coquetear con una. Pienso que el coqueteo requiere de un tacto y una sutileza que yo, dicho lisa y llanamente, no poseo. Me considero un paradigma del género masculino. Con eso lo digo todo.

El almuerzo del día siguiente a mi epifanía de la negación trae a colación mis nuevos pensamientos. Digo, siempre me han gustado los postres basados en coco, pero nada lo hace más relevante que ahora. Y, de nuevo, sentí ese mismo aroma en esa fatídica clase de Pociones. Normalmente yo lucharía contra esta nueva sensación que viene a atormentarme, pero el precedente que tengo con este fruto tropical me frena en mi escabroso camino hacia la negación.

Estoy de acuerdo en que no elegí ser adicto al olor de las túnicas, pero sí elegí, en cierto modo, mi predilección por el coco, aunque no de manera consciente. Mi padre me dijo que era bueno para la salud, y así lo tomé yo. Desde ese momento en adelante, lo que yo consideré en su tiempo una obligación —y mis padres me obligaban a hacer un montón de cosas—, ahora es un gusto adquirido. ¿Esa pócima sabe, de algún modo que está fuera de mi limitado entendimiento, que a mí me gusta el coco? Y si era cierto, ¿cómo?

¿Era la Amor-como-se-llame un brebaje inteligente? Me disculparán, pero no pongo mucha atención en las clases de Pociones porque, para ser franco, me aburren hasta la médula. Da igual que el profesor sea jefe de nuestra casa, jamás voy a tomar en serio una asignatura que se asemeja a lo que me han dicho de un laboratorio de química muggle.

Pero eso no me arrancó de la noción que esa pócima "sabe" que a mí me gusta el susodicho coco. Mientras pienso, tomo una cuchara pequeña y la lleno con helado, con uno de color blanco, que bien podría ser piña. Pero no lo era. Porque cuando me lo llevo a la boca y lo saboreo, una sensación muy especial me invade. Alguien me dijo que los alimentos se saboreaban con la nariz antes que con la lengua. Tiene razón. Con decir que no resistí el impulso de llenar otra cucharada y probar de aquella dulce tentación era suficiente.

—Eres raro Terence —observa un confundido Theodore mientras me mira devorar cucharada tras cucharada de helado de coco sin ninguna educación—. Ayer estabas tenso y compungido y ahora estás contento.

—No soy una chica para que me andes con tonterías —respondo, apelando a mi lado machista para evitar responder de manera directa. Quizá soné más agresivo de lo que tenía presupuestado, porque Theodore me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—A veces te comportas como una —me espeta antes de reanudar su conversación con ese déspota engreído de Draco Malfoy. Agradezco ser ignorado nuevamente, porque tengo mucho en lo que pensar, sobre todo después de tragar una fuente completa de helado de coco.

Una cosa tengo por segura. Reflexionar sobre un problema en concreto no siempre es fácil. La razón es simple: no tienes forma de saber que lo que estás reflexionando es en realidad un problema. A veces puedes estar ahogándote en un vaso de agua sin siquiera darte cuenta.

O en este caso, en una montaña de helado de coco.


	3. Aceptación

**Acto III: Aceptación**

Y tengo otro problema.

De acuerdo, no es exactamente un problema, pero es algo que me tiene como indeciso. Hace tiempo que he querido acercarme a una chica en concreto, pero siempre pasa una de dos cosas: o digo una estupidez o no soy capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. No sé por qué mierda me pasa eso. ¿Seré muy machista? ¿O soy muy hombre para admitir que me gusta una chica? El orgullo masculino, si bien es algo que me gusta poseer, es al mismo tiempo, algo que no entiendo. ¿O será que pienso mucho antes de hacer algo?

Y, nuevamente, fue esa clase de Pociones la que me arrojó a este nuevo drama con los olores. Pero tengo que admitir que éste me gusta más que los anteriores, porque es el menos frecuente de todos y siempre lo siento en presencia de una persona, una chica para ser exactos.

Es una aroma floral el que me atrae a esa alumna, y un poco de investigación me ayuda a precisar de qué es.

No oculté mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que la alumna más atractiva de Slytherin le gustaba usar perfume de lirios. Y aun cuando no lo usara, para mí siempre olía como si lo hiciese. Es un aroma divino, y en esto no quiero ni usar la palabra "negación", porque es tan avasalladora la atracción que siento por esa fragancia que cualquier cosa que haga para refutar aquella aseveración es una monumental pérdida de tiempo, y un contrasentido de los gordos.

Entiendo mi rechazo a aceptar que me gustan las túnicas, aunque las usara asiduamente; puedo analizar mis ganas de comer una montaña de helado de coco sin siquiera vacilar, pero simplemente no puedo luchar contra esta atracción que me está volviendo loco. Daphne Greengrass me está volviendo loco de remate, y es como dos años menor que yo. No sé qué mierda hacer: si ir en plan suicida a declararle mi amor, o mi atracción, qué se yo acerca de estas cosas, o hacer como que no existo para ella. No hubo que hacer mucho trabajo mental para entender que ninguna de las dos me conduciría a un final feliz.

La única forma de tener una oportunidad con ella era arriesgarme, dejarme llevar por mis instintos, aceptar que la Amortentia tiene razón completa en este punto, porque mi razón no sirve para nada en asuntos del corazón, o al menos eso es lo que dice la sabiduría femenina.

Busco a Daphne frenéticamente por todo el castillo, sólo deteniéndome cuando tengo que asistir a alguna clase, sólo para reanudar mi búsqueda. Recorro desde el primero hasta el séptimo piso en el castillo, y en el cuarto, cuando estoy que saco la lengua del cansancio, la encuentro dialogando con su hermana Astoria. Espero a que terminen su intercambio mientras recupero el aire.

Finamente, mi oportunidad llega. Trato de no dejar que mi cerebro se rebele en mi contra y arruine mis intenciones. Me la voy a jugar toda por Daphne.

—Hola Daphne —saludo, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de dejar fuera de la conversación a mi razón.

Ella me mira con un poco de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué te ves tan agitado Terence?

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre las chicas hacen las preguntas más incómodas? Mi cerebro me dice que le conteste con la verdad, de todas formas, a las chicas les gusta que los chicos sean honestos con ellas.

—Bueno, es que estoy con un nuevo programa de ejercicio e iba a tomar un pequeño descanso cuando me encontré contigo —dije con toda la calma que pude reunir. No iba a cambiar mi respuesta aun cuando mi cerebro me dijera "mentiroso" hasta la náusea. Por fortuna, Daphne no mostró signos de sospecha.

—Vaya. No sabía que fueses así.

—Ahora voy en camino al Gran Salón a comer algo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Si tienes una anécdota digna de contar, te sigo —me dijo ella, sin coquetería, sin flirtear ni nada por el estilo. No me molestó. Si tengo que trabajar a paso lento para ganarme su corazón, que así sea.

—Tengo una que te va a encantar —le digo y Daphne me muestra una sonrisa que habla a las claras que está interesada en una amistad.

Bueno, por algo se empieza.


End file.
